A certain romance
by TheAgileBeast
Summary: Un pequeño paréntesis entre Edmund y Caspian abordo del Viajero del Alba.


Okay, acabo de recordar que tenia esto alojado en alguna pagina de fanfics. Hace 2 años lo escribí y me pareció que debía estar aquí. No es bueno, apesta, jajaja enserio, no se. No me he atrevido a releerlo porque no, así que disculpen si hay algún error (ni siquiera pretendo leerlo para corregir). En fin, espero les guste, no les culpo si no.

PD: ni siquiera se porque le puse el titulo de una canción de los Arctic Monkeys (una de mis bandas favoritas, quizá fue eso)

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, meh.

* * *

«Desde que llegamos no eh dejado de pensar en ti, de verte luchar, dirigir y defender, como lo que ya eres, todo un rey, sin embargo cada vez que te acercas a mi no puedo evitar temblar o cuando me tocas aunque solo sea por error, me haces sudar.

Me siento tan estúpido por sentir esto por ti, ya que quizá tú jamás sentirías algo así, y no estoy equivocado, yo sé lo que siento, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, esto no es solo admiración, yo te necesito, te deseo, yo te quiero…»

-Edmund… -dijo aquella voz que ya anteriormente había sumergido al más joven en sus pensamientos.

-Lo… siento... yo…- trato de excusarse Edmund.

-Has estado algo extraño últimamente, ¿te encuentras bien? –Dijo Caspian preocupado.

-Si… es que… yo… bueno… veras… -El joven rey comenzó a tartamudear, levantándose de su lugar y comenzado a caminar de un lado al otro de aquella gran habitación, seguido por aquel par de ojos café oscuros.

-Vas a marearme –dijo Caspian algo burlón, haciéndole una seña para que se sentara en la silla junto a el.

Y Edmund obedeció, se sentó en la silla y coloco sus manos sobre la pequeña mesa redonda que estaba frente a ellos, sin mirar al otro.

-Vamos, no pasa nada -trato de tranquilizarlo Caspian dándole una palmadita en la espalda en señal de ello, algo que hizo que Edmund sintiera escalofríos.

-Caspian, yo… yo… te…- tartamudeo Edmund, mirando sus manos.

Caspian pareció entender el mensaje, y acerco su silla mas junto a la de Edmund, colocando una de sus manos en la nuca del otro, acariciando aquel cabello color azabache y como respuesta un leve sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del rey de Narnia.

-Tranquilo -dijo Caspian tranquilamente, dándole un pequeño beso en la sien a Edmund. A lo que el bruscamente se alejo y se levanto, con las mejillas aun más encendidas.

Ahí parado, Edmund observo a Caspian quien lo miraba de una forma serena y algo tierna, como si tratara con ello de obligarle a decirle lo que quería escuchar.

-Yo te quiero Caspian- dijo finalmente Edmund.

Caspian se levanto de su lugar, acercándose Edmund que estaba temblando debido a los nervios, y cuando estuvo frente a él, coloco sus manos en sus mejillas acercándolo un poco, ya que la diferencia de estatura ya no era mucha, y comenzó a besar tierna y lentamente aquellos labios rojos, que contrastaban con la blanca piel del joven ingles.

Un beso tierno y suave, el primer beso de Edmund para ser exactos, por otro lado aunque no era el primero de Caspian, se podría decir que para él, sería el más digno de recordar por siempre, y ambos lo estaban disfrutando y por nada del mundo quería separarse, pero tenían que respirar.

Al hacerlo, ambos se miraron, Edmund nuevamente con sus mejillas rojas y Caspian sintiendo cierta ternura por eso, este lo abrazo por la cintura, pero ocultando su cara entre el hombro y el cuello del más pequeño, aspirando una y otra vez su aroma y viceversa.

Caspian no sabía que decir, no lo quería admitir, tenía miedo, pues ahora que sabía que Edmund sentía lo mismo por él, el día de su partida seria más dolorosa y no lo soportaría.

Edmund lo abrazo igualmente, esperando respuesta del ahora rey, pero sin éxito alguno, lo acepto dolorosamente, que quizá el no sentía lo mismo, y al pensar aquello, sus ojos comenzaron a arder, las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de él, pero no lo permitiría, no frente a Caspian.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Edmund coloco sus manos en el pecho de Caspian y lo empujo, sorprendiendo a este por la acción.

-Vamos, tenemos que a listarnos antes de llegar a las islas – exclamo Edmund sin mirar a Caspian, quien lo miraba algo sorprendido.

-Edmund… yo… por cualquier cosa que llegue a suceder, quiero decirte que yo te considero mi hermano... –dijo Caspian acercándose a el, mientras este seguía sin mirarlo. -Mi rey… - dijo casi en un susurro que muy apenas fue escuchado por Edmund, quien volvió a sentirse nervioso.

Caspian al estar nuevamente frente a Edmund, lo tomo por la cintura acercándolo mas a su cuerpo, le dio un tierno beso en la frente, para después acercarse a su oído.

-Mi amante – le susurro Caspian al joven ingles, quien sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo ante aquella acción. – También te quiero Edmund. – Y concluyo aquellas palabras con un apasionado beso.

Un beso tras otro y otro, gastaron el tiempo que les quedaba demostrándose su amor, ya que en el último destino no importaría mucho si algo pasaba con ellos, tarde o temprano Edmund partiría. Pero cada palabra, cada mirada, cada rose, cada abrazo y beso dado, estarían grabadas por siempre en la memoria de ambos reyes.


End file.
